The present invention relates generally to the field of database management systems (DBMS), and more particularly to loading data into database tables.
A database is an organized collection of data. It is the collection of schemes, tables, queries, reports, views, and other objects. The data is typically organized to model aspects of reality in a way that supports processes requiring information, such as modelling the availability of rooms in hotels in a way that supports finding a hotel with vacancies.
A database management system (DBMS) is a computer software application that interacts with the user, other applications, and the database itself to capture and analyze data. A general-purpose DBMS is designed to allow the definition, creation, querying, update, and administration of databases. A database is not generally portable across different DBMSs, but different DBMS can interoperate by using certain standards to allow a single application to work with more than one DBMS. Database management systems are often classified according to the database model that they support. Sometimes a DBMS may be loosely referred to as a ‘database’.